Get Ready for the 17th Gundam Fights
by raine86
Summary: The members of the shuffle allaince are not fighting in the Gundam Fights, their kids are.
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter 1: Get Ready for the 17th Gundam Fights

"Kyoji! Kyoji where are you?" Rain was running all over the hanger where the Gundam was looking for her sixteen-year-old son. She was pregnant.

"Rain, you needed to quit running around like this. It isn't good for the baby." Demon walked into the hanger.

"I know but I can't find Kyoji anywhere." Rain sat down and put her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry. He knows we have to leave for Earth soon." Domon sat down next to Rain.

"I know but I have this feeling something bad is going to happen." Rain lowered her head.

"Rain nothing is going to happen." Domon reassured her.

"I couldn't find him anywhere." Pearl walked in. She was Domon and Rain's fifteen-year-old daughter.

"Mom, dad? Are you in here?" Kyoji walked in.

"Kyoji. Where have you been?" Domon stood up.

"I had something to do before we leave." he said.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Kyoji walked over to his mother.

Rain wouldn't look up. It was as if the life had been drained from her body. 

"Rain, Rain are you alright?" Domon shook her.

"Domon?" Rain snapped out of it.

"Domon, it was horrible." Rain said.

Meanwhile at the Neo-France colony...

"Rose, where have you gone to this time?!" Raymond was looking for George's sixteen-year-old daughter.

"Have you found her yet?" Maria Louise came running up to him.

"No ma'am. I have not found her yet." Raymond answered.

"I have not found her either, mother." Marcus, George and Maria Louise's sixteen-year-old son, came running up to his mother.

"I wonder where George is." Maria Louise noticed he was nowhere to be found either.

George was with his daughter in the training room. They were fencing.

"Keep your guard up Rose." her father warned.

"Yes father." Rose Marie said. She was trying her best to defeat her father.

"Rose! George! We must leave now if we are going to make it on time!" Maria Louise yelled at them.

"Coming mother." Rose ran after her mother, George smiled and then followed.

At Neo-America's space colony...

"Joseph what do you think you are doing!" a pregnant Shirley walked in and hit her sixteen year old son in the head with a rolled up magazine. He was using a telescope to look at the women that lived next door.

"Aw. What was that for?" he rubbed his head.

"You're lucky we have to go or you would get much worse, now go!" she yelled at him.

"I can't wait until you have that baby. Then you'll have someone else to yell at." Joseph walked out of his room.

"She has me to yell at." Joseph's fifteen-year-old sister, Sarah, came walking into the room.

"Behave yourself while we're gone." Shirley told her daughter.

"Yes ma'am." Sarah headed out of the room.

"Sarah, have you seen your father?" Shirley yelled. 

"No." Sarah walked away.

"Chibodee! Where are you!?" Shirley was now trying to find her husband.

"I'm comin." he came walking down the stairs.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late." Shirley pushed her son out the front door.

At the Neo-China Colony it wasn't much better.

"Where is he?" Cecil asked Sia Siaci.

"How am I suppose to know?" Sia yawned.

"Tia!" Cecil yelled again for her sixteen-year-old son.

"There he is." Sia Siaci said, pointing up to a tree.

Their son was asleep on a tree branch.

"Tia! Wake up!" Cecil yelled.

"Mia, go get your brother." Cecil told Tia's twin sister. 

"Why should I. If he stays up in the tree then I can be the Gundam Fighter for Neo-China." Mia was upset that her brother had beaten her and became Gundam Fighter for Neo-China.

"Mia, get your brother." Sai Saici ordered.

"Okay, okay." Mia climbed up the tree and shoved her brother off the branch he was sleeping on. He fell to the ground hard.

"Mia! You're going to pay for that!" Tia yelled.

"Later, we have to go now." Cecil said grabbing her son's arm.

Things were going a bit better at Neo-Russia.

"Argo are you ready?" Nastasha was waiting for her husband.

"Yes, lets go." he sat down next to her.

"Is Lisa ready?" she asked about her sixteen-year-old daughter.

"Yes she is back there with the Gundam." Argo answered.

"Where is Jr.?" she was talking about they son, Argo Kalskii, Jr.

"He's back there with Lisa." Argo said.

"Alright then." Nastasha started the ship and they headed for Earth.

At the Neo-Denmark space colony...

"Get over here now!" Hans yelled for his sixteen-year-old son, Matthew.

"Allenby have you seen him?" Hans asked his wife.

"Nope." she was sitting on a chair in the Neo-Denmark transporter.

"Matt!" Hans ran through the transporter looking for his son.

"Dad, I'm right here." Matt said.

"Oh, sit down, we're about to take off." Hans headed back to the front of the transporter.

"Wait where's Neena?" Allenby asked about her fifteen-year-old daughter.

"I'm here!" Neena ran up to her mother and sat down.

Neo-Sweden was having better luck with their fighter.

"Come on Mom." Kay ran towards the transporter for Neo-Sweden.

"I hate teenagers." Kira mumbled, as she rubbed her pregnant stomach, about her sixteen-year-old daughter.

"Bret, are you coming?" Kira turned to face her sixteen-year-old son. 

"No." he ran up to her.

Tia was nowhere to be seen. He was dead. He had been killed a few months earlier. Kira was pregnant with their third child together when he died.

"Do you think I will have to fight Matthew?" Kay asked her mother.

"Most likely." Kira sat down in the transporter.

A few hours later everyone was on Earth and ready for the Gundam Fights.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Fights Begin

I do not own G Gundam. I am just a fan. Enjoy though.

****

Chapter 2: Let the Fights Begin

"Mother who do you think I will fight first?" Lisa turned and asked her mother.

"I'm not sure." she answered.

"Neo-Russia. I challenge you to a Gundam Fight." a Gundam appeared in front of them.

"Alright." Lisa ran to her Gundam and activated the mobile trace system.

"Be careful." Nastasha told her daughter.

Rose's Gundam looked the same as Bolt Gundam.

"Gundam fight!"

"Ready. Go!" Lisa charged at her opponent.

She knocked him to the ground. He grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the ground. He got up and went to shove his sword through her but she moved before he could. She countered with a punch to the Gundam head. She hit him so hard that the Gundam head was destroyed.

"Alright! I win!" Lisa jumped out of her Gundam.

"Nice job Bolt Gundam 2." Lisa looked up at her Gundam.

"Way to go sis!" Jr. yelled to his sister. 

Elsewhere...

"Let's go Gundam Rose!" Rose charged at the Gundam she was fighting.

"Not so fast!" the other Gundam moved to avoid the attack but Rose had planned on him doing this. 

"Just what I thought you would do." Rose said as she shoved her sword into the other Gundam.

"You lose sir." Rose said, and then she got out of her Gundam.

"Nice job Rose." George said to his daughter.

"Thank you father." Rose said.

"How did you know he was going to move that way?" Marcus asked his sister.

"His feet. I watched his feet." Rose answered.

Meanwhile...

"Just try and hit me!" Joseph dodged every attack his opponent threw at him. His Gundam looked just like his father's.

"Now it's my turn!" Joseph threw one punch and knocked out his opponent.

"Way to go!" Shirley yelled.

"Just like his old man." Chibodee gloated.

"Old is the right word." Domon laugh as he walked up to Chibodee.

"Hey Shirley, look its Domon and Rain." Chibodee said.

"Hey Domon." Chibodee said.

"Hi Rain. Well you're pregnant too." Shirley laughs.

"Yes." Rain smiled.

"Hey dad, one punch, am I the greatest or what?" Joseph came running up to his father.

"This is our son Joseph." Chibodee said.

"These two are our kids, Kyoji and Pearl." Raid introduced her kids.

Joseph took one look at Pearl and fell in love.

"Hi." was all she said.

"Kyoji is the Gundam Fighter for Neo-Japan." Rain said.

"Joseph is fighting for Neo-America." Shirley replied.

Elsewhere...

"Come on Kay. You can do better than this!" Kira yelled.

"I'm trying my best mother!" Kay yelled back.

Her Gundam, which looked like Allenby's old Gundam, was pinned to the ground. She kicked her back leg up and threw her opponent off her. 

"Come on." Kay said. She kicked her opponent in the gut when he came charging at her. The kick knocked him out. Kay won.

"Good job Kay." her mother congratulated her on her first victory as Gundam Fighter.

"Thank you." Kay said.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Tia, watch yourself!" Sia Siaci kept yelling at his son.

"I knew I should have been the Gundam Fighter." Mia said.

"Mia this is not the time." Cecil said.

Tia's Gundam slammed into the ground.

"Alright, but I told you so." Mia said.

Tia's Gundam got up and punched his opponent.

"See, your brother can handle himself." Cecil said.

Tia knocked his opponent in the head and knocked its head unit off.

"That's the end of that Gundam." Sia said.

"Sia Siaci!" Argo and Nastasha came walking up to them, followed by Rose and Jr.

"Hey Argo!" Sia Siaci yelled.

"Hello Nastasha." Cecil said.

"Hello." Nastasha replied.

"So you were the one in the Gundam fight over there?" Sia Siaci said to Argo.

"No, it was my daughter, Rose." Argo replied.

"In your face Mia!" Tia yelled when he got out of his Gundam.

"Ah Argo, this is my son Tia and my daughter Mia." Sia Siaci said.

"Tia is the Gundam Fighter for Neo-China." Cecil added.

"I should have been the fighter." Mia mumbled.

Later that day...

"I wish I could find someone else to fight." Rose was sitting at a cafe with her parents.

"You will find another opponent soon." George told his daughter.

"How about me?" Matthew walked up followed by his parents and Neena.

"Matthew!" Rose jumped up out of her seat. She had not seen him in months, and, as her mother was with George, she was terribly in love with Matthew. He felt the same way.

"Hi Rose. It's been awhile." he gave her a hug.

"You said you would call me." she scorned him.

"I tried." he smiled. That smile always got him out of trouble with her.

"Okay." was all she said.

"Hello George, Maria Louise." Hans said.

"Hello." George stood up.

"Well has Rose had a fight yet?" Allenby asked George.

"Yes, she did very well." George smiled at his daughter.

"How about Matthew? Has he fought yet?" George asked.

"No, not yet. But I feel sorry for his first opponent." Allenby grinned.

"Oh, why is that?" George asked her.

"Well 'cause he's my son." Allenby kept grinning.

"If you're so sure your son can beat anyone then I'll challenge him." a hansom man walked up to the group.

"I'm sure he can beat anyone. What do ya say Matt?" Allenby turned and asked her son.

"Right." he started to grin.

"Alright then. Meet me at noon in the fields." the man walked away. 

"I'll be there!" Matt yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dangerous Opponent

****

I do not own G Gundam. It would be cool if I did, but I don't. Enjoy my story though.

Chapter 3: A Dangerous Opponent

"Where is he?" Matt thought to himself as he waited for his opponent.

"Good luck Matt!" Rose was standing with her parents, Neena, and Allenby. Hans had not come to watch the fight. He had disappeared.

"I wonder where Hans went." Allenby said.

"I don't know." Neena said to her mother.

"Are you ready to fight little boy?" the Gundam Fighter asked Matt.

"I've been ready. Gundam Fight!"

"Ready. Go!" the man charged after Matt and was so fast that Matt did not see him move. Matt's Gundam was knocked to the ground.

"Matt! Get up!" Rose yelled.

Matt started to get up, but before he could, his opponent kicked him in the gut. Matt never had a chance to get up; his opponent just kept beating him. After a few minutes of being beaten, Matt passed out.

"Tell your mother I owed her that." the man whispered in Matt's ear before he took off.

"Oh no, Matt!" Rose ran to him followed by everyone else.

Later on Matt was resting in his hotel room with Rose sitting by his side.

"I wonder who that guy was." George said as he, Allenby, Neena, and Maria Louise sat in the living room. 

"I know who he is, or where he comes from at least." Hans came into the room.

"His name is Kevin Mirnock. He's Neo-Irelands Gundam Fighter. That's all that's known about him." Hans shut lab top.

"You could only find that?" Allenby asked.

"That's all anyone knows about him. Apparently he showed up and challenged Neo-Irelands Gundam Fighter and beat him, then became Neo-Irelands Gundam Fighter." Hans said. 

"Well I don't care anyways. I want him to pay for what he did to Matthew. He didn't even give Matthew the chance to defend himself." Allenby walked over to Matthew's bedroom door.

"I'll make him pay." Rose said as she stood up.

"I don't think that is such a good..." Hans started to say but there was a knock at the door.

"Yes." Allenby answered it.

"This is a note for Rose de Sand." a girl handed the note to Allenby.

"Here Rose." Allenby handed it to Rose.

"It's from that Gundam Fighter. But how did he know I was here?" Rose opened the note.

__

Dear Miss de Sand,

I challenge you to a Gundam Fight. You can repay me 

for what I did to your boyfriend. I hope you to be more of a 

challenge then him. If you except then meet me in Neo-China in 

three days. Hope to see you there. 

Sincerely,

Kevin Mirnock 

P.S. Tell your friends to come too.

"What does it say?" Marcus asked his sister.

Three days later, in Neo-China...

"I wonder who this Kevin Mirnock is." Shirley said.

"Who cares?" Joseph said as he sat down next to his father, who was lying on the ground.

"You should! He did a really number on you!" Shirley yelled at her son.

"Hey look whose coming." Rain said.

"It's Argo and Sia Siaci." Domon said.

"Hey bro. What are you doing here?" Sia asked him when he walked up to him.

"We were told to meet someone here. What are you doing here?" Rain answered.

"So were we." Argo said.

"Yeah some Kevin guy beat up my son Tia in a Gundam Fight." Sia Siaci said.

"Well, look who we ran into." George said as he walked up to Domon and the others. Maria Louise had stayed in Paris with her father.

"Hey you guys." Domon said.

"Let me guess, you were told to meet Kevin Mirnock here?" Rain asked them.

"Yeah, why?" Allenby asked.

"We were all asked to meet him here." Rain said.

"I wonder what he wants with us." Chibodee sat up. 

"Well he beat up Matthew then told him that he owed that to me." Allenby said.

"He beat Matthew really bad." Rose lowered her head.

"He will pay for that." she said.

"Matthew was so bad we had to leave him and Hans back in Paris. Neena and I came with George, Marcus and Rose so I could find out about Kevin Mirnock." Allenby told everyone.

"That name sounds familiar." Argo said.

"Hey Kira." Cecil hugged her sister when she walked up to the group.

"Hi everyone." Kira said.

"Did you get a note too?" Nastasha asked them.

"No, why?" Kay asked.

"Why are you here then?" Rain asked.

"Just looking for another opponent." Kay said.

"I'm glad most of the people I asked to come showed up. I can understand why Matthew didn't come though." Kevin laughed.

"You jerk!" Allenby went to go after him but was stopped by Domon.

"Calm down Allenby." Domon said.

"Yes calm down. I am a bit surprised that Joseph Crokett and Tia Siaci came. Good job." Kevin started to laugh again.

"Shut your mouth!" now Joseph went after him, only to be stopped by his father.

"Come now Chibodee let him go. I'll just put him back on the ground." Kevin kept laughing.

"Why don't you quit making jokes and tell us why you brought us here?" Marcus said.

"I want my revenge. All members of the Shuffle Alliance must pay for what they did to me!" Kevin was no longer joking, now he was mad.

"Revenge for what?" Sia Siaci asked.

"You killed my parents, now I'll kill your children!" Kevin charged after the closets kid, which was Pearl.

"Pearl! Look out!" Rain yelled to her daughter.

"No you don't!" Joseph jumped up and hit Kevin in the face. Joseph stood in front of Pearl to protect her.

"Stay back Pearl." Joseph told her. She ran back to her parents.

"Fine, you can die first!" Kevin went after Joseph. Joseph tried to move but was not fast enough. Kevin hit Joseph and he fell to the ground.

"Joseph!" Shirley yelled.

"That's enough!" Kyoji stepped forward. The others did the same.

"Since I'm being out numbered I'll take my leave." Kevin then disappeared.

"Oh Joseph are you alright?" Pearl ran up to him.

"Yeah, great." he smiled at her, she smiled back.

"You kids go back to the hotel." Argo said.

"What? Why?" Lisa asked her father.

"We need to talk." he told her. 

Kyoji and Tia helped Joseph up and the kids headed back to the hotel.

"Okay, so why did you send the kids away?" Sia asked Argo.

"I think I know who Kevin Mirnock is." Argo said.

"Who and why are the kids not allowed to know?" George asked.

"I don't know whether or not you told your kids about what Ressa did on the day of the weddings but we didn't tell Lisa or Jr." Argo said.

"Well we didn't. There was no reason to." Cecil said.

"We did not either." George said.

"Neither did we." Domon added.

"We didn't either." Shirley looked at her husband.

"Well, I believe that Kevin is Ressa's son." Argo said.

"What?!" everyone was shocked.

"How would you know that?" Nastasha asked her husband. She was also shocked.

"Ressa's maiden name was Mirnock. Is that not what you said Kevin's last name is?" Argo asked.

"That's what the letter said." Chibodee told him.

"Ressa held us responsible for Wong's death; perhaps Kevin is Wong and Ressa's child." Argo explained.

"You think he blames us for their deaths?" Sia asked.

"Well you guys did kinda kill them both." Allenby, who was sitting on a rock, said.

"Bro was the one who killed Wing! Not me!" Sia yelled.

"Yhea, but your wife killed Ressa." Allenby said.

"She was trying to kill us!" Sai yelled in Cecil's defence.

Cecil just sat there looking down to the ground.

"Maybe I shouldn't have killed her." Cecil said softly. 

"Hey, she was trying to kill us. You did the right thing." Shirley told her friend.

"Besides none of this would have happened if Domon hadn't killed Wong." Chibodee said.

"How was I suppose to know that someone would try and kill us for that!" Domon yelled at Chibodee.

"When you do something like that there's always someone trying to get revenge, don't you know anything?" Chibodee and Domon started yelling at each other.

"Uh, Domon." Rain grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute Rain." Domon said.

"Domon I can't wait." she pulled on his arm again.

"What is it Rain?" Domon looked down at his wife and saw her holding her stomach.

"I'm having the baby." Rain said.

"Now?" Domon asked.

"No, next week. Yes now!" Rain yelled at him.

Everyone ran to help Rain. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Short Time to Celebrate

****

I do not own G Gundam. It would be cool if I did, but I don't. Enjoy my story though.

Chapter 4: A Short Time to Celebrate

"Where's mom?" Kyoji and Pearl ran into the waiting room, followed by Kay.

"Kyoji. She's in the delivery room." Cecil told him. 

"Uh, hey Chibodee." Shirley grabbed her husband's arm.

"What is it Shirley?" he asked.

"I think I'm having the baby now too." she said.

"Now?!" he said.

"Yes now!" she said to him.

"Uh, we need to get you to a hospital." Chibodee jumped out of his chair to help Shirley get up.

"Chibodee, you are at a hospital." Sia told him as Chibodee started out the door.

"Oh yeah." he turned around and headed back into the hospital.

"Can someone call Joseph?" Chibodee stuck his head back through the door.

"I'll go call Joseph." Kay headed for the phone.

"I wonder how Rain's doing." Kira said.

"She's been in there for hours. It shouldn't be much longer." Cecil said.

Just then, a doctor came in.

"She's out of the delivery room now." he said.

"How's the baby?" Nastasha asked.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Kyoji said.

"Their both fine and it's a girl." the doctor said.

"Can we see my mother?" Pearl asked.

"Sure, follow me." the doctor led them out of the waiting room and down the hall.

They walked into the room their mother and father were in. Their mother was lying on the bed holding a baby and their father was sitting next to her.

"Hey kids." Domon said when their walked in.

"Oh she's adorable!" Pearl looked at her new baby sister.

"What did you name her?" Kyoji asked his parents.

"Her name? Domon we haven't given her a name yet." Rain looked up at her husband.

"How about Lena?" Domon suggested.

"Lena? My mother's name?" Rain said.

"Yeah, why not?" he smiled at her.

"Okay, Lena." Rain looked down at Lena and smiled.

"Oh by the way, Shirley is having her baby now." Pearl said as she looked at her sister.

"What?" Rain asked.

"Yeah, she's having her baby now." Kyoji said.

Rain and Domon looked at each other.

Back in the waiting room...

"Kay can you help me up?" Kira asked her daughter.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Kay asked her mother.

"I'm having my baby." Kira got up.

"What?!" Kay started to panic.

"Calm down Kay. I'm not panicking, you shouldn't either." Kira told her daughter.

"Should I call Bret?" Kay asked her mother.

"Yes, call him right now." Kira said.

"Okay." Kay ran to the phone to call her brother.

"Don't you want her to be with you?" the doctor asked Kira.

"Did you see her, she's really freaking out." Kira laughed.

Shirley and Kira were both in labour and Rain had just come out of the delivery room. 

After a few hours, Kira and Shirley were both out of the delivery room and in the same room as Rain.

"Are you alright, mom?" Joseph walked into the room with Kay.

"Yes I'm fine. Did you call Sarah?" Shirley was lying on the bed holding her new baby boy. Chibodee was sitting next to her.

"Yes." Joseph walked over to his mother to look at the baby.

"What did you name him?" Joseph asked his mother.

"Michael." Shirley smiled at her new baby.

"What did you name him?" Kay asked about her new baby brother.

"I named him, Brain. Do you want to hold him?" Kira handed Brain to Kay.

"His cute." Kay held her baby brother and stared at him.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving the Kids

****

I do not own G Gundam. It would be cool if I did, but I don't. Enjoy my story though.

Chapter 5: Leaving the Kids

"Joseph do you know where my kids are?" Cecil asked him.

"Their out on the town somewhere." Joseph answered.

"What?! Sia go find our kids!" Cecil yelled.

"I am glad my daughter is at the hotel." George said.

"No she's not, she went with them." Joseph said.

"What?!" George jumped out of his chair.

"Do you happen to know where our daughter is?" Argo asked.

"With the others." Joseph answered.

"Go find our daughter." Nastasha said.

"We're going." Sai said as he, George, and Argo walked out of the room.

"Do you think they'll find the kids?" Cecil asked Nastasha.

"I hope so." Nastasha watched the guys walk out of the hotel.

"I don't know what the big deal is anyways. Their just running around town." Joseph leaned back in his chair.

"That Kevin guy is out there. If he finds the kids he might hurt them!" Cecil yelled at Joseph and he fell out of his chair.

Elsewhere in the city...

"This is great. No parents telling us what to do." Tia said as he, Mia, Rose, Marcus, Lisa, and Jr. where sitting at a cafe.

"I know but..." Mia said.

"But what?" Rose asked her.

"What about the Kevin guy? Do you think he'll come after us again?" Mia asked.

"He's not who you have to worry with right now." someone said from behind her.

She turned around and saw her father standing there.

"Oh great." everyone sank into their chairs.

"Get up now." Sia Siaci grabbed his son and pulled him out of his chair.

"We're going back to the hotel, now." Argo said to his kids.

They got up out of their chairs and headed back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel, Hans and Matthew had made it to Neo-China.

"What were you thinking?!" Cecil yelled at her kids.

"It was all Tia's idea." Mia smiled at her brother, hoping to get him into trouble.

"You were in on it too!" Tia yelled at his sister.

"Will you two cut it out?!" Cecil yelled at them.

"How are we going to be punished?" Tia asked his mother.

"We've talked and we've decided to leave you two to take care of yourselves. We're going back to the colony." Cecil said.

"You're leaving us!" Mia yelled.

"You're going to learn to help each other and take care of each other. Let's go Sia." Cecil and Sia left the hotel room, and their children.

"I feel sorry for them." Rose said.

"I don't know why, I have decided to do the same thing to you two." George said. 

"What?! Mother will not like this." Rose said to her father.

"Oh really? I agree with him." Maria Louise walked into the room.

"You are going to leave me?" Rose was starting to worry.

"You are old enough to take care of yourself. Good luck." George then walked out of the room followed by Maria Louise.

"Are you going to leave me dad?" Lisa asked her father.

"Yes." was all he said.

"Dad? You can't do this." Lisa pleaded with her father.

"You will do fine." he the walked out of the room.

"Are you going to leave me too?" Matthew asked his father.

"Yes. I am leaving Neena here to help you," Hans left his son.

"Just remember, we love you and we believe in you." Allenby hugged her son and daughter, and then walked out of the room.

"Now what?" Tia asked. 

The kids just stood there in amazement. They could not believe that their parents had just left them alone. What were they to do? Where were they to go? What where they to do? They were alone now.

At the hospital...

"Pearl, Kyoji, come here." Rain called for her children.

"What is it mother?" Pearl asked.

"Your father and I have talked and we've decided that you two will work together, without us, in the Gundam Fights." Rain told her kids.

"What?" Kyoji was shocked.

"I can't go with you anymore and your father doesn't want to leave me alone. Pearl knows how to maintain the Gundam. You'll be fine." Rain assured her kids.

"Okay mother." Kyoji agreed.

"I'll do what I can." Pearl said.

"Good, then you two will be leaving for Neo-Mexico tomorrow." Domon said to his kids.

"Right." Kyoji and Pearl looked at each other.

"I'm leaving you too Kay." Kira told her daughter.

"Bret will meet you in Neo-America tomorrow." she added.

"You will be travelling with Kay to Neo-America, and then the two of you will head to Neo-Mexico." Domon ordered.

"We're leaving you too. Sarah is gonna meet you in Neo-America. She's travelling with Bret." Chibodee told Joseph. 

"If Kay, Kyoji, and Pearl are heading there, maybe you can travel with them." Chibodee suggested.

"Good idea." Joseph then walked out of the room followed by Kyoji, Pearl, and Kay.

A few minutes later...

"Hey Pearl, can I talk to you alone?" Joseph asked her.

"Sure." she followed him out of the hospital.

"Uh, hey Joseph." Pearl said softly.

"Yeah Pearl?" Joseph looked at her.

"Thank you for saving me earlier. Why did you do that though? You could have been killed." Pearl looked like she was about to start crying.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." he told her.

"Joseph." Pearl started to cry. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Pearl don't cry." he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Pearl was still crying.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." he assured her.

"Promise me you'll stay alive." Pearl cried.

"I promise." he held on to her.


	6. Chapter 6: Off to NeoAmerica

****

I do not own G Gundam. It would be cool if I did, but I don't. Enjoy my story though.

Chapter 6: To Neo-America

"I guess this is good bye." Tia said to everyone.

"Until the finale battle." Kay said.

Tia and Mia left everyone and headed to Neo-Africa.

"We should get going too." Matthew said to Neena.

"Right, where to?" Neena asked.

"Neo-Germany." Matthew took off followed by Neena.

"We should leave now." Kyoji said.

"I agree. To Neo-America." Kay said.

Two days later the group had made it to Neo-America.

"Are you going to Neo-Mexico now?" Kay asked Kyoji.

"We should. What do you think Pearl?" Kyoji asked his sister.

She knew they should leave for Neo-Mexico but she didn't want to leave Joseph.

"You decide Kyoji." she said.

"We'll leave tomorrow." he knew his sister didn't want to leave Joseph just yet.

"Really?!" she was so happy.

"Great. I'll show you around town." Joseph grabbed Pearl's hand and took off. Kay and Kyoji followed them.

"You do realize what you've done, right?" Kay asked Kyoji.

"Yeah, but she's happy." Kyoji looked at his sister.

Later that day...

"Wow. I've had so much fun today." Pearl said to Joseph.

"I'm glad." Joseph smiled at her.

"I gotta go get Sarah. You guys wanna come with me?" Joseph asked them.

Pearl looked at her brother, who was warning out.

"You can if you want. I'm going to the hotel." Kyoji said to his sister. 

"Me too." Kay was sitting next to Kyoji.

"Okay, I'll come to the hotel when we're done." Pearl jumped up and followed Joseph.

"Well we should head back to the hotel." Kyoji stood up.

"Good idea." Kay got up and they started for the hotel.

"So, when is your brother coming?" Kyoji asked Kay

"Tomorrow." she was looking down at the ground.

"Do you miss your parents?" Kyoji asked her.

"No not really. Do you miss yours?" Kay asked him.

"No. I wonder how my baby sister is doing though." he looked up at the sky trying to find the colony.

"Do you see it?" Kay giggled.

"See what?" 

"The colony. That is what your looking for, isn't it?" Kay smiled at him.

"Yes." he looked at the ground.

Later that day, on top of the hotel...

"Kay, do you like anyone right now?" Kyoji asked her.

"Oh, me like someone? No, why?" Kay looked at him.

"Kay if we have to fight each other..." Kyoji couldn't finish what he was saying.

Kay kissed him. When she stopped, she whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to fight you, ever." Kay whispered.

"What if we have to?" he asked.

"I don't want to think about it." Kay looked out over the city of New York. 

"Okay." Kyoji looked at Kay.

"Hey. What are you two doing up here?" Joseph asked them.

"Just enjoying the view." Kyoji said.

"I'll bet." Joseph started to grin.

"I'm going to my room." Kay got up and walked back inside.

The next day Kay's brother showed up.

"Kay!" he yelled to her.

"Bret!" Kay hugged her brother.

"Bret this is Kyoji and Pearl, Domon and Rain's kids. You know Joseph and Sarah. Sarah is Joseph's Gundam crew." Kay introduced everyone.

"We better head to Neo-Mexico now sis." Kyoji said to Pearl.

"Alright. Bye Joseph." Pearl and Kyoji left everyone.

"Mom said she wants us to go to Neo-Hong Kong." Bret said.

"We have to go to Neo-India." Joseph looked at Sarah.

"Right. Let's go." Sarah and Joseph headed to the airport.

"Let's go too." Kay said to Bret.

"Okay boss."


End file.
